Un atasco después
by Dichiro
Summary: Bonnibel cree que todo lo que tenga que ver con Marceline está mal, pero cuando por azares del destino el elevador se detiene, las cosas se ven un poco diferentes. (AU)


**¡Hola personas!** Hoy les he traído un pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió y espero lo disfruten mucho.

Sin más que decir por el momento, se cuidan, no olviden decirme qué tal, nos texteamos luego ;D

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de CN, pero la historia es sólo mía.

* * *

Otra de tantas mañanas ajetreadas como de costumbre en la que llevaba el tiempo encima, el pequeño edificio donde vivo tiene apenas unos cuantos inquilinos en este piso, fue el motivo principal por el que acepté este departamento, nunca me ha gustado pasear a los alrededores con un montón de personas a las cuales saludar.

Tomé mis llaves y mi abrigo para cuando saliera de mi trabajo de medio tiempo, escuché que iba a hacer frío en la tarde.

Cuando llegué al elevador me llevé una sorpresa al toparme con mi vecina, la única persona que vive a mi lado y es realmente molesta, la persona más desagradable con la que podrías convivir. No conozco su nombre, pero siempre lleva consigo ese sucio estuche viejo de guitarra, su cabello negro hoy lo lleva recogido en una coleta y sus ropas usuales de vagabunda. Traté de no prestarle atención.

—Buenos tardes, vecina —dijo sin mirarme, con esa sonrisa de burla en los labios.

No lo decía por ser amable, ella era consciente de que la odiaba y entre más me quejara de ella, más me molestaba.

—Buenas tardes —respondí de manera seca.

El dichoso aparato frente a nosotras estaba en el piso de arriba, sólo un poco más y podríamos entrar.

Al abrirse salió una señora, no venía nadie más dentro, así que me tocaría quedarme a solas con la persona más detestable del planeta. Dejaría que se fuera ella primero, pero debía darme prisa si quería llegar antes de mi hora de entrada, de modo que, muy a regañadientes entré.

Me alejé lo más posible de donde se paró y fingí abstraerme con mi teléfono celular, nosotras nos encontrabamos en el sexto piso, pasando rápidamente por el quinto, yo esperaba ver entrar a alguien en cualquier momento, pero no sucedió.

De pronto el elevador se sacudió con violencia haciéndome perder el equilibrio, ya veía venir el golpe contra los posamanos en el aparato, sin embargo, cuando abrí los ojos unas manos me sujetaban por la cintura impidiéndolo.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó.

Esta vez su mirada no mostraba ese brillo juguetón, parecía expresar verdadera preocupación.

—Sí… Gracias —dije soltándome de su agarre.

El elevador parecía haberse detenido, la chica trató de presionar el botón que abre las puertas, pero estas no cedieron. Estaba atrapada en este lugar con ella, definitivamente era el peor día de mi vida. No me gustan los espacios cerrados... Al menos no aquellos de los que sé que no puedo salir.

Recogí mi celular del suelo y mi pánico fue mayor al darme cuenta de que la pantalla se había partido en dos, había quedado totalmente inutilizable.

—Mierda —musite.

—Parece que sí puedes maldecir —dijo volviendo a ese tono divertido.

Yo no estaba de humor para soportarle sus jueguitos buscando sacarme de quicio.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos atrapadas aquí. Creo que hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse —dije molesta —. Y mi teléfono quedó inservible así que no puedo pedir ayuda. Vas a tener que hacerlo tú.

—Lo siento, pero no cargo con mi celular —dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa del rostro.

No puedo creer que sea capaz de lucir tan tranquila en una situación como esta.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? —pregunté casi en pánico.

Quería llorar, pero me negaba a hacerlo frente a esa delincuente.

—Oye tranquila, los elevadores tienen este botón para situaciones así —dijo señalando uno color rojo. Yo fijé mi vista en él —. Sólo hay que esperar.

Asentí no muy convencida de sus palabras, pero no tenía más remedio que creerle, al menos ese pensamiento logró calmar mi pánico un poco, pero seguía mirando la puerta nerviosamente esperando que alguien nos ayudara pronto.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Estamos atrapadas aquí dentro! —grité.

Ella se había sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y las manos tras la cabeza, no sabía si envidiarla o enojarme por tanta tranquilidad.

Una voz fuera se escuchaba a lo lejos, aunque no alcazaba a distinguir exactamente lo que nos estaba diciendo, pero podía notar que nos hablaba a nosotras. La voz cesó poniéndome nerviosa de nuevo.

—¿¡Hola!? ¡Ayudaaa!

—La ayuda viene en camino —escuché otra vez que alguien decía afuera.

Suspiré, al menos alguien ya sabía que estábamos ahí y en cuestión de un par de minutos nos ayudarían.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila? —me preguntó mirándome.

—¿A ti no te preocupa que esta cosa se caiga y nos mate?

—En realidad no.

Me recargué en la puerta mirándola en su estado de paz tan sorprendente.

—Me llamo Marceline, vecina —dijo devolviéndome la mirada.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca hablamos, creí que sería una buena oportunidad, y podría distraerte de tu miedo.

—¡Yo no tengo miedo!

—Sí, claro. De todos modos, ya te dije mi nombre, te toca.

Suspiré, no perdía nada con seguir su conversación.

—Me llamo Bonnibel.

—Bien, Bonnie entonces. ¿Siempre eres así de amargada?

—No soy amargada, solo selecciono bien a las personas con las que considero oportuno entablar amistad.

—Déjame adivinar, yo no soy digna de eso, ¿cierto?

No quise responder, era evidente que no, en la vida me hubiera gustado entablar una charla con alguien como Marceline. Toda su vida gritaba «caos» por donde quiera que la miraras, mientras yo tenía que trabajar medio tiempo y estudiar si quería mantener una vida más o menos digna, ella sólo debía chasquear los dedos. Nunca la he visto trabajar, pero siempre llegan cosas nuevas a su apartamento.

—No necesitas responder, me quedo claro —dijo de pronto.

Parecía molesta, aunque era difícil saberlo si seguía sonriendo de esa manera.

—No tengo nada en tu contra, pero somos muy diferentes como para llegar a ser amigas.

—¿Y quién dijo que quería ser tu amiga? —Extendió los pies dejando uno sobre otro —. Estoy coqueteando contigo.

Eso sí me sorprendió y seguro que la expresión en mi rostro lo dejó entrever porque Marceline se burló. Yo no sabía que ella fuera…

—¿Eres lesbiana?

Levantó una ceja con gesto juguetón.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Eso parecía una confirmación.

—No. No soy homófobica, sólo me tomó por sorpresa.

—Para ser tan bonita eres bastante tonta.

¿Qué acababa de decir esa insolente? No puedo responderle porque no sé si quejarme por lo de tonta o prestarle atención al hecho de que acaba de llamarme bonita.

—¿Tonta? Tú ni siquiera me conoces —contesté al fin, molesta.

La vi levantarse dejando el estuche en el suelo, se acercó tanto que tuve que retroceder, aunque las puertas del elevador me impidieron moverme mucho y sus manos a cada lado no me dejaron evadirla. Por estúpido que parezca, creí que iba a besarme y me asusté.

—¿Por qué tan nerviosa? ¿No te gusta que te coquetee una mujer?

—Nunca me había coqueteado una mujer —dije en un susurro.

No lo había pensado antes, pero era cierto, hasta donde yo sé jamás he tenido una experiencia similar, ni siquiera estando ahora en la universidad que es cuando se supone llegan ese tipo de confusiones.

—Será por tu carácter porque guapa sí eres.

—Aléjate de mí.

—¿Me tienes asco? —Se acercó más y tocó mis labios con una mano —. ¿O será miedo a que te haga algo que te guste?

—Déjame en paz —dije colocando mis manos en su pecho, aunque las quité enseguida cuando me di cuenta del lugar donde estaba tocando y le evité la mirada. Sentía mi cara arder.

Ella sólo se rio empeorando mi culpa y vergüenza.

—Toca si quieres.

—No quiero —dije mirándola con enojo.

De pronto las luces del elevador se apagaron y solté un grito sin poder evitarlo antes de sentir los brazos de Marceline envolviéndome en un abrazo. De coqueteo pasó a protección en un segundo y yo me aferré a ella por el miedo que me daba estar atorada en un elevador sin poder ver nada.

—¿Te asusta la oscuridad? —la oí decir con cierto tono burlón.

No respondí. Estaba aterrada, podía sentir como mi cuerpo temblaba contra el suyo como una vil hoja de papel. Noté que mis ojos se humedecían, pero todavía me negaba a llorar.

—¡Ya casi las sacamos! ¡Aguanten un poco más! —gritó alguien desde afuera tratando de tranquilizarnos.

Marceline no lo necesitaba y conmigo no estaba funcionando. Era una estupidez estar aferrada a una desconocida, pero en estos momentos ella era mi mayor consuelo.

—Estás temblando.

Yo no necesitaba que me dijera algo de lo que era consciente. Apreté con más fuerza su camisa.

—¿Sabes tocar guitarra?

Negué con la cabeza.

Ella me guió hasta donde había dejado su estuche minutos antes e hizo que me sentara en el suelo también, justo entre sus piernas, cosa que en otro momento hubiera considerado impensable, pero ahora sólo quería que me distrajera a como diera lugar.

Colocó la guitarra en mi regazo rodéandome con los brazos para sostenerla, al mismo tiempo que tomaba mis manos manteniéndolas en la posición adecuada para tocar. Una cuerda y luego otra, producían distintos sonidos, logrando enfocar mi mente en ello.

—Tocas bien.

Ella sonrió. Al menos eso creo ya que no pude verla, sólo escuché ese sonido que hace cuando se burla.

—Esto no es nada.

Dejé mis manos quietas mientras la escuchaba tocar algo, y lo cierto es que era muy bueno, todo ese ruido que siempre hace, no era ni la mitad de lo que sabía tocar, lo que me llevaba a pensar que tal vez esos días en los que se quedaba tocando hasta la madrugada fuera para molestar.

Comenzó a tocar smile de R5, no sabía que tuviera gustos tan buenos, pero en realidad, ¿Qué sabía yo de ella? Nunca hablamos, la evito en todo momento, y ahora me pregunto porque es que he estado haciendo eso si Marceline no es tan mala como pensaba.

El ascensor volvió a moverse un poco, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada Marceline entonó la letra y todas mis dudas se fueron a segundo plano. Su voz era preciosa cuando cantaba.

Se escuchaban ruidos afuera, muchos más que antes.

—Creo que ya estoy mejor. Gracias —dije levantándome.

Ella me tendió la mano para que la ayudara y lo hice, quedó tan cerca de mí de nuevo, con esa sonrisa divertida, como si su plan fuera justo ese. Me sacaba de quicio.

La besé. No sé porque lo hice, pero tomé su cuello y le di ese beso que no le había dado a nadie antes, mi primer beso.

Sentí sus manos aferrar mi cintura y no pude creer que estuviera disfrutando esto.

—¿Buscas aprovecharte de mí en un elevador, Bonnibel? —dijo levantando una ceja.

—Cállate.

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y nos separamos, en un minuto se habían abierto por completo, aunque estábamos como a mitad del segundo piso, tendría que subir si quería salir.

—Vamos —nos dijo el hombre teniéndonos la mano.

—Tú sube primero.

Hice caso a Marceline porque necesitaba urgentemente salir de ahí, ya no por el miedo sino por la vergüenza, que no hizo más que subir cuando me ayudó a subir empujándome desde las piernas y estoy segura que tocándome más de lo necesario.

Una vez fuera me fui inmediatamente a mi habitación, ignorando a las personas que insistían en preguntar si estaba bien. No podía creer lo que había hecho.

Besé a una mujer. Mi primer beso guardado hasta ahora para el gran amor de mi vida lo desperdicié en ella. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Apenas iba llegando cuando sentí un jalón y volteé molesta, pero sólo era ella, sosteniendo mi playera con una mano mientras tenía la otra en el bolsillo y continuaba con esa sonrisa, ¿Qué acaso no estaba enojada, confundida o algo más que feliz?

—Tenemos que hablar —De pronto su expresión era seria.

—No hay nada que hablar. Suéltame.

—¿Y yo que gano? ¿Otro beso?

—No te confundas, estaba asustada y no sabía lo que hacía. Me sigues cayendo mal.

—¿Segura? —preguntó algo molesta jalando mi blusa para acercarme a ella. Funcionó.

Me tomó la cintura de nuevo sin dejar que me fuera.

—Déjame. Todo sigue como antes.

—No bromeaba cuando dije que te estaba coqueteando. No me explico porque me gusta alguien como tú.

—Entonces aléjate de mí y ya —refunfuñe mientras continuaba luchando por soltarme.

—De acuerdo.

¿Qué? ¿De verdad iba a dejarme ir, así como si nada? Para mí sorpresa, me soltó y entró a su apartamento no sin antes decirme adiós.

Entré al mío sin quitar la expresión de asombro. Nunca imaginé que me fuera a soltar, pero era lo mejor, yo no era lesbiana. No tenía nada en contra de la comunidad LGBTI, simplemente eso no era lo mío.

Lo peor es que pasé repitiéndome eso por días y no me volví a topar con Marceline, ni la música volvió a traspasar las paredes de su apartamento. Era como si ya no viviera ahí, pero yo sabía que sí porque se lo pregunté al casero.

No me atreví a volver a usar el elevador y fue justo eso lo que hizo que, por accidente, la encontrara.

Abrí la puerta que daba a las escaleras y la vi sentada en uno de los escalones fumando, igual de tranquila que ese día. Ni siquiera supe si me escuchó abrir la puerta.

—Fumar es malo —le dije por ocurrencia.

Ella volteó y sonrió dejando ir el humo en mi dirección. Palmeo el lugar junto a ella y, después de dudarlo un segundo, me senté a su lado.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó acercando su cigarro.

—No fumo.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

Lo tomé de sus dedos. Últimamente estaba haciendo cosas que nunca pensé en hacer. Casi me ahogo con el humo, y estuve tosiendo, ella sólo rio y sobo mi espalda lentamente.

—Eres mala para esto.

Se me hacía tarde para mi trabajo, no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con alguien que me insultaba constantemente.

—Ya debería irme.

—¿No prefieres quedarte conmigo?

Ella sin duda era una mala influencia.

—No lo creo.

Me tomó la mano antes de que me fuera así que la miré confundida.

—Un beso a cambio de tu libertad.

No me gustaba la facilidad con que Marceline lograba que hiciera las cosas, porque después de pedirlo me incliné, sosteniendo mi cabello detrás del oído, y la besé.

—Hasta mañana, Bonnie —dijo sonriendo.

Esta chica no era alguien con quien debería estar, yo lo sabía, pero también estaba consciente de que tenía algo que me atraía, y por más que quisiera alejarme terminaría por volver una y otra vez.


End file.
